Nure-Onna/Shiranami
Shiranami is a friendly Nure-onna. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Nice and damp... ...I sound like a slug." "Any man who steps into my territory... I shall devour them without mercy." "It's embarrassing when my kimono gets wet..." "I like children, but... Everyone runs away because they're frightened by my appearance." "I have to take care of my scales frequently or they will get damaged... Being a snake is tough." "I have a vindictive personality... as you can see." "Youkai seem to be travelling to many places recently. Maybe I should go on an outing too?" "I am a type of snake. Despite being a youkai, I am also a lamia." "I actually like children. I've given them a handmade kendama and tops to play with." "This grows in the swamp, take it with you..." (+1 Full Moon Grass) "Take this money before you depart..." (+ 1215G) "There are fish in the swamp. You can have this one I caught..." (+1 Fish) "I got poisoned while I was playing with a Frog Girl. I wonder if there's any antidote grass..." (Give 1 Antidote Grass) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm glad..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "So... Nothing troublesome remains." "I'd like a new kimono. Could you give me some money...?" (Give 729G) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm glad..."(+25 Affinity) *No - "So... Nothing troublesome remains." "I want to eat eggs, I wonder if you have any...?" (Give 1 Egg) *Yes - "Fufu, I'm glad..."(+30 Affinity) *No - "So... Nothing troublesome remains." "I'm actually good at woodworking. Look, I'll make a toy for a child..." *Bamboo dragonfly - "Yes, I'm good at making bamboo dragonflies. Would you like me to make one...?" (+10 Affinity) *Top - "Yes, I'm good at making tops. But when I see them spinning around, it makes me dizzy." (+5 Affinity) *Dildo - "You're the worst..." (-5 Affinity) "Do you think the name "Nure-Onna" is disgusting?" *I don't think its disgusting - "You are dry to my heart..." (-5 Affinity) *It's nasty - "Fufu... But I'm a lady who will get you plenty wet, boy..." (+10 Affinity) *My name is disgusting - "What are you saying? Er, Luka...? It sounds like a normal name, but I wonder what it means..." "During my free time, I visit the town to watch a play. What kind of plays do you like...?" *Tragedy - "While I do look like this, I dislike melancholic plays... I'm just a wet girl." (-5 Affinity) *Comedy - "Well, it is good to be able forget the time and laugh..." (+5 Affinity) *Erotic drama - "In that case, I'll show you from on now..." (+10 Affinity) "Do you want to be swallowed by my upper mouth? Or maybe by my lower mouth...?" *I don't like either - "It's pointless to refuse. Your fate is to become my prey..." *From your upper mouth - "It is unusual to wish for that..." (+5 Affinity) *From your lower mouth - "So you like this mouth too? All men are so perverted..." (+10 Affinity) "I'm even good at playing a flute. Would you like to listen to my flute?" *Don't listen - "Really... I'm not particularly disappointed..." *Listen - **Luka: "Well then..." **It was a awful tone!! (Luka gets confused) (+10 Affinity) *I will be a flute- "Huh? What are you saying...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Shiranami: "I don't think "Nure-Onna" is a filthy name... I'm expecting you will say that." With Melk: Melk: "A nure-onna... Are you slimy too?" Shiranami: "That's correct... but you shouldn't get so close to me. I'm a snake, so I don't like slugs..." Melk: "Slimy..." Shiranami: "Hey, don't come near me...!" With Diusa: Diusa: "I can't tell whether you are a lamia or a medusa..." Shiranami: "I'm a nure-onna... a type of youkai. I'm wet, but I wonder if you're a lamia?" Diusa: "Nure-onna... That's a lewd name." Shiranami: "Fufu... my snakes are also lewd." With Jakotsu: Jakotsu: "Ah, a nure-onna... You're slimy as I expected." Shiranami: "Ah, a jakotsu baba... I mean, a jakotsu-onna... Excuse me, but are you a jakotsu-musume?" Jakotsu: "Kukuku..." Shiranami: "Fufu..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Shiranami: "So, your life is troubling you as well..." Shiranami is listening to her snakes' worries... happens 2nd Action: Shiranami : "Shyaaa!!" uses Threaten on a random enemy 3rd Action: Shiranami : "I'm a damp girl, therefore I'm slimy..." becomes Slimed 4th Action: Shiranami : "Would you like to have some fun...?" Shiranami sent a flirtation glance at Enemy! enemy has a chance to be seduced. 5th Action: Shiranami : "Here, I'll give you this..." Shiranami presents a gift! Leek Category:Monsters Category:Lamias Category:Demi-Human Category:Voracious Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Artist: Silk